Un doux rêve
by Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn
Summary: Quand un doux rêve vous prend, le réveille est souvent bien amer...


Coucou tout le monde !! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je ne vous demanderez qu'une chose c'est de la lire j'usqu'au bout , bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

Bonjour, vous vous demandez sûrement qui je suis ? Et bien je suis une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, malheureusement. Je vis sur Terre, une planète du système solaire parmi d'autres… Mais je ne me suis pas vraiment présentée : je m'appelle Emilie, j'ai 18 ans depuis peu, je suis brune avec les yeux noisette. Je mesure 1m70 et je vais au lycée comme tout le monde. Je vis dans une petite ville qui commence à se développer. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis un cœur à prendre… Mais bon, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. Je suis plutôt assez réservée et un peu dans mon monde, j'ai un imaginaire un peu trop débordant. J'écris des fanfics sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, qui est avec Troie la plus fantastique des histoires que je connaisse.

Assez parlé de ça car, voyez-vous, il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Et oui, à moi, une simple fille de 18 ans qui ne demande rien à personne. Un soir, en rentrant d'une journée comme d'habitude ennuyeuse (c'est soporifique le lycée) où je n'arrivais à rien même pendant ma leçon de conduite (j'ai raté toutes mes manœuvres, pour dire) j'ai fais mes leçons, je suis descendue manger quand ma mère m'a appelée et je suis remontée après avoir débarrassé mon couvert. Ce soir était déprimant, je n'en pouvais plus du train-train habituel : se lever pour prendre le bus, prendre le bus pour aller au lycée, aller manger chez ma tante le midi, retourner au lycée et enfin prendre le bus pour rentrer chez soi. Ce soir-là, je pensais au Seigneur des anneaux, aux beaux Legolas et Aragorn, à leur vie dangereuse mais trépignante, au nain Gimli qui me fait rire, à Gandalf, sage et si énigmatique. Bref, à tous ceux que je n'avais pas dans ma vie…

Je m'endormis sur ces dernières pensées. Dans mon sommeil, j'eu des frissons, je cherchai alors ma couverture mais je ne la trouvai pas. J'ouvris les yeux et ce que je vis me surpris. J'étais dehors, dans un petit village, et j'avais froid. Rien qu'à regarder les personnes que j'apercevais, elles étaient emmitouflées dans de chauds vêtements et moi j'étais en petite tenue. Je ne portais qu'un débardeur avec un shorti. Je fis quelque pas et me fis vite remarquer, mais l'attention de la foule se porta sur l'ouverture des portes et sur un homme tout de noir vêtu qui se faisait jeter dans les escaliers. La scène qui suivit m'intrigua, je m'approchai de l'escalier qui était près de moi et m'y colla malgré le contact froid de la pierre. De là où j'étais, j'avais une vue de choix. Ce qui semblait être le roi du village voulu tuer l'homme en noir au teint pâle. Mais un autre homme, qui titilla ma curiosité, empêcha le roi d'ôter la vie de l'homme par terre. Ce qui me frappa le plus, c'est le fait de voir un homme aux oreilles pointues et un autre de petite taille. Je les fixai, ce qui gêna l'homme aux oreilles pointues car il regarda dans ma direction, je me cachai dès que je vis qu'il tournait la tête dans ma direction, mais je crois que je me suis faite repérer.

Mon attention se reporta sur l'homme en noir qui s'enfuyait. « Quel lâche », pensais-je. Puis le roi regarda l'assemblée et demanda où était son fils. Une jeune femme blonde au teint blanc l'emmena alors auprès de son fils. Moi, je me laissais tomber contre l'escalier et me demandais ce que je pouvais bien faire dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'eux la peur de ma vie. Je fis un bond qui surprit les deux hommes devant moi.

**« - Une jeune demoiselle comme vous ne devrait pas sortir si découverte,** me fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

**- Je m'excuse, mais je suis somnambule et je me suis réveillée ici…** tentais-je, sans trop d'espoir.

**- Vos vêtements sont bien étranges, ainsi que votre coiffure »,** me dit l'homme blond.

Il est vrai que les femmes d'ici ont toutes les cheveux longs, alors que les miens ne vont pas plus bas que le haut des épaules

**« - Euh…**

**- Qui êtes vous ?** demanda le nain, presque menaçant.

**- Une jeune fille qui ne veut pas de mal, juste qu'on la laisse tranquille. »**

Cette dernière phrase parut convaincre les deux hommes, car ils m'emmenèrent pour me trouver de quoi m'habiller décemment. Je fus conduite dans une chambre par une servante (très gentille soit dit en passant). Quand j'entrais dans la chambre, une robe reposait sur le lit. J'observais alors la chambre, qui était richement décorée. Je m'émerveillais devant ce spectacle : un lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce (j'ai toujours voulu dormir dans un lit comme celui-là), une armoire sculptée aux armoiries du pays se trouvait contre un mur, et ce qui m'émerveilla le plus était la coiffeuse, qui possédait un immense miroir. La servante me sortit de mes songes pour me dire que la salle de bain était juste à coté, avant de sortir et de me laisser seule. Je pris la robe et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, je me plaçais devant la glace et me mit une grande gifle. La douleur que je ressentis fut rapide et grande. Non, je ne rêvais pas, j'étais bien dans le Seigneur des Anneaux et j'avais bien vu Aragorn et Legolas de mes propres yeux. Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais toute excitée à l'idée de les voir, de voir un rôdeur de près, ainsi qu'un très bel elfe de la Forêt Noire, royaume que je prenais tant de plaisir à imaginer dans mon monde. Peut-être pourrais-je même le visiter ? Je pris un long bain comme à mon habitude, que j'aurais bien prolongé si une servante ne m'avait appelée pour me dire que tout le monde partait pour le Gouffre de Helm. Mon cœur se serra. À peine étais-je arrivée que la guerre s'annonçait déjà. J'enfilais vite la robe blanche et la servante m'aida à mettre le corset marron foncé. Puis elle me conduisit auprès d'Aragorn et de Legolas. Mon cœur sauta dans ma poitrine de voir en chair et en os mes héros préférés, ceux qui me faisaient rêver, ceux que j'avais toujours voulu voir, et qui étaient enfin en face de moi. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et espérais qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, mais c'était sans compter le regard observateur de l'elfe. Il me regarda avec insistance. Je ne pus soutenir son regard et je commençais à partir, quand j'entendis…

**« - Savez-vous monter, gente Dame ?** demanda le rôdeur.

**- Bien sûr, même bien, sans me vanter…**

**- Vous allez pouvoir nous le prouver. »**

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que nous partîmes pour la bataille. Plus nous avancions, plus mon cœur se serrait, j'allais assister à une guerre, une vraie bataille. Cette idée m'effrayait, même si je savais d'avance l'issue. Tout le monde marchait tranquillement quand un éclaireur se fit attaquer par un warg. Je fus terrorisée, mon cœur battait la chamade, puis je vis Gimli essayer de faire avancer son cheval. Une sensation m'envahit alors, une drôle de sensation, comme lorsqu'on est dans un manège à sensations fortes à la fête forraine, c'est pourquoi je pris mon courage à deux mains, et sans que personne ne puisse m'en empêcher je pris les rennes du cheval de Gimli et partis au galop vers la bataille. J'entendis la voix lointaine de Gimli me dire de partir, me dire que je n'avais pas ma place dans une bataille. Par une figure acrobatique, Legolas monta sur le cheval et me dit sèchement :

**« - Vous ne devriez pas vous trouver ici, Mademoiselle !**

**- Je sais bien, mais Gimli avait du mal à faire avancer le cheval alors j'ai trouvé normal de l'aider…** avançais-je, espérant que ce soit convainquant.

**- Vous devriez partir à présent ! »** fut la seule réponse qui sortit de ses lèvres.

Soudain, je vis un warg sans cavalier s'approcher par derrière à toute vitesse. Mon cœur battait trop vite à mon goût, la peur m'avait totalement envahie. Je pris une des dagues de Legolas qui étaient accrochées dans son dos, et la lançais sur le warg en question, espérant ne pas rater mon coup et préserver la vie de l'elfe, ainsi que la mienne par la même occasion. Mon tir ne fut pas très concluant, car la dague se planta dans l'épaule du warg, mais au moins j'avais averti Legolas qui se retourna et tira une flèche qui se planta entre les deux yeux de ce chien du mal. Il me regarda, me remerciant du regard et je descendis du cheval, rejoignant femmes, enfants et vieillards partant pour le Gouffre de Helm. Mais soudain des points noirs vinrent brouiller ma vue, et je sentis ma tête me tourner. Je me mis la main sur la tête et j'entendis une voix lointaine me demander si j'allais bien, tandis que je tombais sur le sol dans le noir complet.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et je vis un plafond de pierre, comme à Edoras. Étais-je revenue là-bas ? Je ne pouvais le savoir, ce qui commençait à m'angoisser. Je relevais la tête et m'aperçus que j'étais dans une chambre. La panique m'envahit totalement, et je me relevais en vitesse pour sortir de la chambre, quand je m'aperçus que j'étais encore dans la petite tenue que j'avais à mon arrivée ici. Je me dirigeais vers l'armoire et vis une panoplie de robe toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Je vis aussi plusieurs corsets. Je fis la grimace en me rappelant de la première que j'avais mise, je pris une robe bleu ciel, une ceinture d'argent et me dirigeais vers la coiffeuse. Je pris tous mes cheveux et les réunis en chignon. Je sortis alors de la chambre et cherchais Eowyn du regard. Je mis du temps et je me perdis plusieurs fois avant qu'un garde ne m'emmène auprès de cette dernière. Etant « prisonnière » ou « invitée » je ne le savais pas, je suivis Eowyn et pus voir tout le travail qu'elle effectuait. Je fus prise d'admiration pour elle. Quand soudain, on entendit des voix crier : « Faîtes place au roi ! »…

Théoden revînt, et sans surprise Aragorn n'était pas présent. Je laissais tout le monde pour me diriger vers les remparts. Je m'essayais dans un creux et regardais la plaine, espérant le voir arriver. Je sentis une présence discrète, je ne put et ne pourrais pas dire pourquoi, mais je l'ai sentis approcher.

**« - Etes-vous venu me faire la leçon, ou seulement me remercier de vous avoir sauvé la vie, maître Elfe ?** dis-je sans me retourner.

**- Comment… ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça… **Dis-je le cœur battant.

**- Que faites-vous ici ?**

**- J'attends…** répondis-je toujours sans me retourner.

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Ceci,** lui dis-je en montrant un point sur l'horizon.

**- Co… Comment… Comment avez-vous su ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça… »** répondis-je mystérieusement, et espérant de tout mon cœur que ce sera assez convaincant.

Il resta là jusqu'à ce que le point devienne un cavalier, et jusqu'à ce que ce cavalier rentre dans la forteresse. Tout le monde était venu accueillir le miraculé, mais je n'ai pas suivi l'elfe. Je suis restée un moment, sachant ce que son retour annonçait, et je me mis à frissonner de peur. Je finis par descendre et je suivis discrètement l'homme qui se dirigeait vers la salle du conseil. Il ouvrit les portes en grand et je pus me glisser sur le côté de la porte, sans entrer. Comme je m'en doutais, toute une armée d'orc se dirigeait vers le Gouffre. Devais-je leur dire pour le caniveau ? Je ne savais pas, c'était une trop grosse charge pour moi, je savais les conséquences et je savais aussi qu'ils tiendraient jusqu'à l'aube. Je sentis le noir venir dans mon esprit, comme cela avait fait après l'attaque des wargs. Combien de temps luttais-je pour rester consciente, je n'aurais su le dire. Mais je sentis de grossières mains me prendre par la taille et me soulever du sol.

**« - Les femmes doivent se rendre aux cavernes !**

**- Aragorn ! Legolas ! Gimli ! Au secours ! »**

Mon coffre impressionna l'homme qui me lâcha.

**« - Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Aragorn.

**- J'ai voulu l'emmener dans les cavernes, car c'est là que doivent être les femmes, mais elle s'est mise à hurler.**

**- J'ai été surprise, mais je ne veux pas aller dans les cavernes. S'il vous plaît, ne m'emmenez pas là-bas.**

**- La guerre n'est pas une place pour les femmes, c'est trop dangereux, et on ne pourra pas vous surveiller.**

**- Même si je reste auprès du roi ? Je vous en prie, je suis claustrophobe... (Pourvu que ça marche)**, pensais-je.

**- Claustrophobe ?** demandèrent Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn.

**- J'ai… J'ai peur des endroits renfermés et tous noirs… Et si vous m'obligez à y aller, je vais suffoquer et perdre connaissance.**

**- Qu'allons-nous faire de vous ? Vous resterez dans la salle du conseil et vous n'en SORTIREZ PAS ! Est-ce clair ?**

**- Parfaitement »,** dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Pendant que tout le monde préparait la guerre, et pendant que Legolas et Aragorn se réconciliaient, j'entendis un cor et sut que c'était Haldir de Lorien. Je souris. J'entrouvris la porte et regardais les elfes se mettre en place, puis les orcs arriver et se mettre en place. Voir cette marée noire me fit peur, m'effraya même, tellement que je crus que mon cœur allait lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Et tous ces hommes face aux orcs immobiles, sans une once de peur, enfin sauf les vieillards et les enfants... Assister à cette scène en vrai était tout à fait différent que la voir devant son écran. Et le moment que je regrettais le plus arriva. De là où j'étais, je voyais tout : Aragorn projeté au sol, Gimli sauter sur les orcs et être presque noyé. Je vis aussi Legolas faire du surf dans les escaliers sur un bouclier. Je voulus courir les rejoindre… A ce moment, mon admiration pour eux était immense, et je fus envahie par un immense respect à leur encontre. Être capable de faire face à l'ennemi et même chercher à le provoquer est impressionnant. J'entendis alors l'ordre « Repliez-vous au bastion », et le moment fatal pour Haldir arriva. Je fermis les yeux, le cœur lourd de chagrin. Il quitta la vie en ne voyant que mort et désolation autour de lui. Atterrissant soudain de mon nuage, je vis les soldats arriver vers moi, j'ouvris alors les portes en grand et aidais les blessés à rentrer puis on referma les portes.

Pendant que Gimli, Legolas et certains soldats barricadaient la porte, Aragorn parlait avec le roi. Moi, je m'éloignais dans un coin sombre et j'observais, enfin, j'étais plutôt terrifiée et je ne réalisais plus ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'étais dans un monde de ténèbres. Sentant le mur dans mon dos, je glissais contre ce dernier pour rester accroupie, mes bras entourant mon ventre, et ramenant mes jambes contre moi. Puis les chevaux furent amenés et Gimli partit faire résonner le cor du Gouffre de Helm. Dans les rayons de Soleil de l'aurore, j'entendis Gandalf, ainsi qu'Eomer et ses hommes, charger. Je sus alors que la bataille était finie. Je ne su jamais si ce furent des minutes ou des heures après l'apparition de Gandalf, mais les hommes revinrent de la bataille. Eowyn, étant sortie des cavernes, accueillit Aragorn comme un miraculé.

Je ressentis comme un vide, je ne savais pas ce que c'était et cela m'effrayais. Je vis mes mains disparaître puis réapparaître. Je compris que je n'allais pas rester ici. Je vis des doigts se placer sous mon menton et m'obliger à relever la tête. Mon cœur recommença à battre la chamade, et je me mis à verser des larmes. Le visage que je vis sous mes larmes fut celui d'un elfe. Un elfe aux profonds yeux bleus, si pénétrants, si attirants…

**« - Tout va bien gente Dame ?** demanda-t-il, inquiet.

**- Je… Je crois… Je crois que je rentre chez moi »,** articulais-je entre deux larmes.

Je voyais mon corps disparaître petit à petit, et mon interlocuteur aussi. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et l'embrassais avant de disparaître complètement à ses yeux.

Je me réveillais en sursaut dans mon lit. Je touchais alors machinalement mes lèvres, regrettant amèrement de m'être réveillée en un si bon moment. Mais plus j'y repensais, et plus tout semblait incroyablement réel. Je sautais hors de mon lit et entreprit d'aller dans la salle de bain boire un verre d'eau. J'allumais la lumière, la tête encore ensommeillée, ouvrit le robinet et me servis un verre. Quand je portais le verre à mes lèvres, je le lâchais immédiatement et regardais les vêtements que je portais. C'était ceux que j'avais portés dans mon rêve…


End file.
